Kung Fu Panda: Feelings Spoken
by Shadow Wolfboy
Summary: A series of accidents leads to something more to the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. However, what happens when Shifu and the rest of the Five finds out? But worst of all, Shifu? This has no correlation with Kung Fu Panda 3 Political Alliances.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please no flames. This is my first 'M' fic. I would like to apologize to the Author 'Hihey9989' for using his words on the Oral part of this fic. I have edited it so that it is not so. You may see some bits here, but everything is entirely original.**

Po stretched, popping his back and throwing a towel over his shoulder as he walked out of his room and began toward the Masters bathing area. Granted, he knew that this was the only time he could get a peaceful one in a while, but it was almost too quiet. Master Shifu, Po and the Five, had received a letter asking them to help rebuild part of a village and to keep robbers away from the people as they rebuilt the piece of property. The Grandmaster had asked Po and Tigress to remain at the Valley to guard the Jade Palace's own valuables. Tigress, Po was sure, was meditating at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. And Po, who had just finished training, was in serious need for a bath to wash away the sweat. And the smell.

Little did he know that Tigress had just finished bathing.

The feline wrapped a towel around herself, shivering slightly as she felt the warmth from the water beginning to slip away. She knew that Po was busy training in the Hall, so she decided to wait to get to her room to change.

"Alright, change, then Po'll fix some dinner and then it's off to bed." She told herself.

She smiled to herself, something she rarely did back when she and Po first met. But after everything… Tai Lung… The Winter Festival… Lord Shen… She gripped at her chest, right over her heart as she remembered the pain from that night. The feline had lost her will to fight when she thought that Po was dead, looking away from her comrades when Monkey had attempted to rally them together. She had looked away, because her entire life…

The tough exterior, the heartless personality she seemed to posses. Her, as Po would put it, totally hardcore self that she had created when she had finished training with Shifu, was a lie.

Everything was a lie. Except for one thing…

Her feelings for Po.

After the celebration the Valley had, and when Tigress lay awake that night, she occasionally opened her door to glance at Po's, contemplating whether to talk to him or not. Viper must have had similar thoughts, because she had came to her room a few minutes later, and wanted to ask her something.

It was that night, for the first time ever, she acknowledged the feelings she had for Po to the first person besides herself. Viper had simply smiled and said 'I knew it'. They had talked for a long time, Tigress trying to gain the confidence to talk to Po about her feelings. After a lengthy conversation, Viper had given Tigress the confidence to finally talk to Po about those feelings.

Tigress had asked Po for a word a couple of times, and each time they had a chance to talk, something occurred to postpone their conversation, which was later forgotten by both. But it always came back to Tigress, who had begun to think that maybe they weren't to be. But now, she and Po were alone in the Palace. Now was as good a time as ever…

She heard footsteps ahead of her, and her insides turned to ice. There could be only one person who could be heading for the bathing area, and she now wished that she had changed into her clothes. Turning around, and attempting to run, she slipped and, with growing horror, felt the towel fall free as she hit the ground.

"Tigress?" Po asked. "Are you alright? Here let me-"

It was dark out, and he probably couldn't tell that she was naked. Fate caused the moon to hide behind the clouds, as if embarrassed by the scene that was unfolding. He reached down to take her hand, only to finally realize that she didn't have a thing on, and what he grabbed was definitely not her hand. The moon came from behind the clouds, revealing her body to the Panda. Tigress bit her lip to keep a small moan in as he released her right breast, the Panda backed up and began tripping over the steps.

"Ah! Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry! Sorry!" He kept repeating, finally turning tail and running back toward the barracks.

Tigress stayed where she was, too confused on exactly what had happened. She stood up, pulling on her clothes as there was no need to wait to do so, and found that she was shivering again. But not from the cold, but from the touch she had just received from Po.

_It felt… good._ Tigress thought, surprising herself.

Trying to keep herself from lingering on that thought, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and began to walk toward the Student's Quarters. She decided to go talk with Po, to assure him she wasn't mad.

* * *

><p>Po quickly shut his door. Horrified that something like that had happened. There was no doubt, none whatsoever, that Tigress was going to kill him the next time they sparred. Sure, they had grown a bit closer since Lord Shen, but that was because they were borderline best friends. But he could kiss that friendship goodbye. Even if they were together, Master Shifu would have killed him if he found out that had happened, voluntarily or not. He would have killed him regardless if they were together or not.<p>

Po groaned, collapsing on his bed, rubbing his face. How was he going to make it up to Tigress? Maybe a couple bowls of her favorite soup would help? Nonetheless, he would have to go to Hell and back to get Tigress to trust him again. It was an accident, and hopefully she knew it.

He sighed again sitting up and, for the first time, noticed a bulge in his pants. He had noticed that that area felt a bit warmer than usual, but he hadn't really thought about it until just now. Glancing at the door, he quickly pulled down his shorts and gasped. His penis was quite larger than it usually was, and not only was it larger, it was also longer. About five and a half to six inches long. He had never known that his penis was able to do something like this, his father had failed to tell him about it. They had both avoided the so called 'sex talk' and Po preferred it that way. Even with the embarrassment, it had never done anything like this.

Gingerly, as if by some unknown impulse, he stroked it once with his hand. His eyes widened a fraction and an involuntary smile crept to his face as a wave of pleasure washed over him as he groaned softly. He ran his hand over it again, this time curling his fingers over his shaft and pumping it once. His pleasure doubled this time, causing his smile to twitch. If it felt this good, why hadn't he thought of it before? He began to slowly pump himself, wanting to feel the pleasure, and let out a low moan.

"Oh yeah…." Po moaned lowly, not loud enough to draw attention to whomever might be passing around in the hallway.

"Oh… Tigress…" Po moaned, then stopped.

Why had he just moaned her name? Was it because of the accident? He had always liked Tigress, even loved her, but would she really return those feelings? Would she even like someone like him, even after the accident? And what would she think if she found out he was doing this thinking of her? And the biggest one of all, would she forgive him? He shook his head, think about it later.

"Oh… Yes! I can feel it!" Po said, coaxing his member. "Tigress… C'mon…"

He picked up speed, leaning his head back as a pressure began to build gradually in his loins. His mind began to produce inappropriate images of himself and, he was ashamed to admit it, Tigress. He could just remember her nicely rounded…

"Po, I wanted to talk to…"

The Panda's head snapped up to see a blushing Tigress in his doorway. Her whole body was shaking, as if she were having an anxiety attack or something. Po, knowing immediately what she was staring at, quickly pulled up his shorts and stood up, feeling ashamed.

"…you." Tigress mumbled, looking away.

Po was silent, unsure of how to explain to her why he was moaning her name with his pants down.

"Er… Tigress?" Po asked, slightly breathless. "Do you want something to eat? I could make some noodles or something."

The Feline shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh…" Po said. "Well… Uh…"

He struggled to think of something else.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Po asked, trying to make the air less awkward.

The feline was silent for a full minute. "May I come in?"

Of all the responses he was expecting, he wasn't expecting that. "…sure."

She stepped into his room, shutting the door behind her. Po started to get a little uncomfortable, and he was sure Tigress was the same, but he willed the nervousness away.

"I was wanting to talk to you about…" Tigress trailed off, then pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes to shake her head.

"I'm sorry." Po said suddenly.

"It's… it's alright." Tigress replied, opening her eyes to look at him again.

"No…" Po said. "It's not,"

"It is because…" Tigress' throat tightened as she tried to speak.

"I'm sorry." Po repeated. "I must meditate to clear my head. I'm not thinking straight."

He stood up, taking a few steps toward his door and stopped, sighing. He wanted to turn around and tell Tigress that he should just leave the Palace now, but he didn't want this to ruin his new life just because of a simple accident. But now, it wasn't a simple accident. He had done something in front of her that would probably cause her to not trust him for the rest of his life.

"Can you forgive me?" Po asked. "I know it's a lot to ask for, but…"

He jumped slightly as Tigress hugged him from behind. "Why do I have to? What if…"

Nothing prepared Po for Tigress' next question: "What if I liked what I saw?"

"Liked… what you… saw…?" Po repeated slowly, his brain going temporarily dead. "Tigress, what are you-?"

He gasped as Tigress lowered her hand to his lower body, gently running her hands over his pride as it immediately began to erect again. He closed his eyes as Tigress began to slowly massage his area.

"Ti-Tigress…" Po began to plead, then broke off as he started to pant. He wanted this, he realized. He wanted this as badly as she did.

"Want me to show you how much I forgive you?" Tigress asked, running her body against his back as she leaned up to whisper seductively in his ear.

At first Po was too shocked by this sudden turn of events, but the Panda soon came back to his senses enough to nod.

"Come back to the bed." Tigress whispered.

Po numbly made his way back to his bed, where he sat down next to Tigress. The feline gave him one look, one of pure bliss, before kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss with equal passion as his hands began to roam her body. She didn't complain, but rather invited him to explore her as their kiss became more passionate, placing his hands in the areas she wanted him to feel. Tigress moaned as Po gently ran his hands over her breasts, and they broke the kiss for air.

"Po…" Tigress whispered, her voice slightly husky as she looked down at his shorts. "May I?"

"If… If you really want to…" Po replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

Seeming eager, yet she did so slowly, began to pull down his shorts free to get a better look at his package. She gazed at it with a look of ravenous hunger, making Po a bit nervous.

"Tigress, I…" Po began, then sighed. "I need a bath, I reek. Wouldn't you rather have me smell…I don't know… a bit more pleasant?"

Tigress transferred her gaze from Po's erection to his jade orbs and smiled softly. She kissed him, then nuzzled his neck, inhaling his musky scent.

"This smell… it's so… arousing." Tigress whispered, smiling up at him. "It's pleasant to me, my Panda."

Po smiled, stroking her cheek and running it down her neck and over her collarbone. Tigress returned the favor by stroking his own, and running it straight down to his swollen member, causing Po to gasp. Tigress lowered her face until it was right over his member, smiling as she ran the dull edge of her claw against him. The Panda involuntarily jerked, causing her to look up at him with a grin.

"Is that good, my little yin yang cub?" Tigress teased, running two dull edges this time. Po nodded his head vigorously, causing the feline's smirk to widen.

She slowly let out a breath over his arousal, causing Po to shudder in pleasure. Tigress placed her tongue gently upon the member and stroked it lightly. Tigress tasted the first salty drops of pre from Po's tip, which were already leaking due to his earlier self pleasure. The taste of it excited her even more, and she purred lowly as the flavor overtook her tongue. She wanted more of it, but she also didn't want him to finish just yet.

"Ungh…" Po winced, semi-involuntarily, feeling both pleasure and pain as her tongue stroked his swollen member.

Tigress slowly ran her tongue across his member, and Po winced again. She noticed this and stopped, and the Panda stared at her.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" She whispered worriedly.

Po tried his best to find the right words, but he didn't figure to word it this way, "It's just... you have a really rough tongue."

Tigress gave him a dry look, then shook her head. "Duh... I'm a tiger. As in a cat, who have rough tongues…"

"No... I mean, could you maybe... try to take the whole thing in your mouth?" Po grinned innocently again as Tigress' face lit up, causing her to smile back at him.

"Oh, don't worry... I was just getting warmed up." She said, stroking him once.

Po groaned as Tigress' tongue traced itself around his member, running from the base to the tip, Tigress was driving him insane. He moaned her name as she continued her service to him, and Po knew they would have to do this again. Although, it would be hard afterward, due to the others coming back tomorrow night.

Tigress, after much teasing, did as he asked, immediately taking the entire member into her mouth... or at least as much of the 6 inches that would fit. Nearly four inches disappeared in her mouth, and this only heightened the pleasure Po was feeling. Po was actually surprised that she could do something like this without gagging, especially on her first time. Tigress began to suckle it, slowly at first, but increasing in speed every now and then.

Okay, _now_ she was driving him insane. The Panda put a hand on Tigress' head, his thumb running over her ears and stroked her forehead to coax the feline to continue without stop.

"This feel good, Panda?" Tigress asked with a full mouth, Gods she loved the taste.

Po let out a moan as he felt like he was on Cloud 9, clutching his bed sheets in his fist and replied, "...A-Awesome."

"But should it really…" He broke off as he panted. "Be… a one-sided… deal?"

"But I'm getting as much out of it as you are." Tigress replied, breaking from his member long enough to respond.

"No…" Po said, breathless. "I mean…"

"I know." Tigress winked, continuing with pleasuring the Panda. "Just be patient, Panda."

Po nodded, panting as he leaned his head back as Tigress continued. The pressure in his loins was gradually coming back, a bit faster than earlier.

"Tigress, I'm going to…" he said with sudden urgency and then broke off as Tigress removed her mouth from his member.

"Why'd you stop?" Po asked.

Tigress flicked one of the clips to release a bit of her vest. "Why do you think, Po?"

The Panda grinned, standing up as Tigress hugged him. She nuzzled his neck, again enjoying his unique musky scent as she savored the feeling of his erect member against her lower area.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"Love you too, Lotus Blossom." Po replied, flicking off another clip. The third remained as Tigress' cleavage was already visible and, it was possible, his erection began to grow harder and a little longer.

Tigress unclipped the last fastener and let the vest fall free to expose her well rounded breasts. She looked down at them, and back at the Panda, grinning.

"I never thought that…" Po began, then stopped.

"Well, I wear a wrap so they won't get in the way." Tigress replied, smiling in compensation.

"They should get in the way more often," Po smirked, running his hand along her right breast, the one that he had touched earlier.

The shivers were back, full force. Tigress moaned his name softly, feeling the Panda begin to pull down her slacks. As the leg wear fell free, Po took in full account of her form. She had a near hourglass figure, and the muscles she had from the rigorous training of twenty years with Shifu shown, but the fur was doing a fair job hiding it. She was the most beautiful thing that the Panda had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful…" Po murmured, bringing her into a hug before kissing her again.

As they broke the kiss, Po's hand snaked down and began to rub her sacred area. Tigress moaned his name a bit louder, and felt pleasures wrack her body as a finger entered her.

"Do you want to?" she asked him, panting.

"Uh…" Suddenly the nervousness was back, and he stopped. "Tigress, if we go through with this, there's no turning back. You know that, right?"

"Mm-Hm." Tigress nodded.

"And… there's a possibility that-" Po began.

"Po." Tigress said, cupping her face and looking him dead in the eyes. "You have touched me in places no one else would ever touch. If I do become pregnant because of this, well… I would love nothing more, than to have your children. And your children only, Po."

Po smiled at her. Children were the ultimate vow of love, and it made him the happiest man alive that she loved him, and wanted to have his children. And not another man's in the entire country of China.

"So…" Po said. "Shall we?"

He scooped her up in his arms, carrying over to the bed and set her down gently on the bedroll. He kissed her passionately before kissing her neck, rubbing his thick shaft against her arousing slit, both moaned the other's name. Po positioned his member so it was right above her opening, and looked at Tigress.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Make me yours." Tigress smiled up at him.

Po nodded at this and slowly poked the head of his member into Tigress' aroused slit. The Feline gasped, causing him to stop, but she nodded for him to keep going. He slowly began to edge his way into her with snail speed, both of their eyes widening at the feeling. As Po continued to enter her, he felt a resistance and stopped.

Tigress looked up at him, a questioning gaze inquired his uneasy look. "What's wrong? Go on."

"Tigress…" Po said. "I'm… just nervous, I've never done this before."

Tigress looked at his face and saw his doubt. "It's okay, just take me. We'll both probably enjoy it," she said in an attempt to alleviate his worries. Po nodded.

The Panda took a deep breath and thrust past her resistance, fully taking her as a mate. Tigress hissed in pain, and Po stopped as fear covered his face. But she gently kissed him to assure he hadn't hurt her. He waited to let her get used to him being in her. Then, Po slowly pulled back, causing Tigress to growl softly. The Panda then entered back into the feline. He started pushing in and pulling out until he had built up a rhythm of making love to her.

The pain that Tigress felt had slowly melted into pleasure. "Oh… Po! Faster!"

The Panda complied to this, thrusting in and out of her faster as their passions continued. Both of them coming closer and closer to their climaxes, Po more so than Tigress due to the pleasure she had given him.

"P-Po! Harder!" Tigress moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders as her claws slowly began to edge from her fingertips.

He complied to this, albeit reluctant as to not hurt her. As their passions continued, Po smiled to himself. Here he was, with the girl that he loved more than anything and-

"Master Tigress, the…"

Po continued thrusting, oblivious to the voice of Zeng. The goose had stopped dead at the sight before him, his beak fell agape as Tigress glared at the avian.

"Go away!" She growled.

"But the Dragon Warrior is-" Zeng began, averting his eyes.

"_The Dragon Warrior is busy!" _Tigress snarled.

Zeng gulped and vigorously shook his head, squawking loudly and running from the room to avoid Tigress' rage.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Zeng." Shifu smiled. "It's good to see you, perhaps you have some good news to give me while we were gone."<p>

Zeng opened his mouth to speak, holding up a feather, then clamped his mouth shut.

"Er… The Dragon Warrior is busy at the moment." Zeng managed to say. "Give him perhaps a few minutes?"

"Is he stuffing his face again?" Shifu sighed, knowing the Panda's diet was hard on him. Although he was adjusting to it quite nicely.

"Um… I guess you can call it that…" Zeng replied. "They're in the barracks."

"_They?" _Shifu inquired. "I thought the rule was no eating in the barracks!"

"G-Good night, Master Shifu!" Zeng said, taking flight toward his room.

Shifu looked back at his students. "Did Zeng seem more uneasy than usual?"

The students shrugged. "Well, we better see what mess they had gotten themselves into this time."

* * *

><p>They heard it even before they had actually entered the barracks.<p>

"This can't be good." Monkey murmured to the others, who nodded.

"Stay here." Shifu told his students.

He walked into the barracks, on edge. There was silence except for the noises coming from the barracks.

"_DEAR GODS!" _The Five heard, then heard a small _'THUMP'_.

"Oh boy," Mantis sighed. "Crane, you go check."

"Why me?" Crane interjected.

"Easy, you're the most level headed of all of us, go on." Mantis urged.

"I'd better get a few cookies for this…" Crane muttered.

There was silence once more, despite whatever was making the noise. It sounded like… growling.

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

The Five couldn't take it anymore, they ran in to find Shifu on the floor, unconscious. Fainted more like it. And Crane was standing away from the open doorway, tipping his hat to cover his face. He was slightly shaking, trying to calm himself. He seemed to be having an anxiety attack or something.

"What's going on?" Viper asked, slithering up to peek in the doorway, where her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Guys, we'd better leave." she told the others.

"But…" Monkey began.

"_Now_, trust me." Viper asserted, while Crane picked up Shifu.

* * *

><p>"Viper what happened in there?" Monkey asked, they had brought Shifu to his chambers and had decided to hang out in the kitchen. The poor Grandmaster would probably be out for the rest of the night.<p>

"Well, I believe Mantis now owes me fifty cookies…" Crane managed to say.

"Wait… Were Tigress and Po…?" Mantis began, realization dawning on him.

"You owe me a hundred cookies, Mantis." Viper said, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Are you serious?" Mantis exclaimed. "They finally did it! About time!"

"Yes, now quit talking about it!" Viper snapped. "They were too busy to notice, and what do you think Tigress would do if she found out that we made those bets?"

All the guys groaned, each of them covering their manhood.

"Exactly," Viper said. "Now we need to make sure they don't find out about the bets."

"Man, am I hungry…" they heard. "How about something to eat, Ti?"

"I could go for something." Tigress replied. "Maybe a round two afterward?"

Po laughed. "Maybe, Lotus Blossom."

Thankfully, they had remembered their clothes. Po and Tigress froze when they saw the rest of the Five.

"Hey, guys." Po smiled brightly at his friends. "When did you get here? I thought you were coming back tomorrow night?"

"About five minutes ago. We finished early," Viper replied. "Er… Po, we actually wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Po asked. "How about I make some dinner? I'm sure you guys are hungry."

"Well, we were…" Mantis said. "Until we walked into a certain Tiger and Panda doing something that caused Master Shifu to faint."

"Oh gods… Did he really...?" Po face palmed. Tigress remained silent, trying her best to keep her composure. This was just perfect, their first night of intimacy, and it was already a known fact. Granted, Tigress knew that the others would catch wind sometime, but not this fast. She bowed her head, although she wasn't ashamed. She loved Po with all her heart, and felt that it was the right thing to do. She would never have done anything differently if given a chance to relive this day, she loved him.

_"Students."_ A gruff voice said, causing the Five and Po to look in the doorway.

"All of you, to bed." Shifu commanded. _"Now."_

"Oh, okay, Night Master-" Po began, then let out an 'Oof' as Shifu's staff jabbed him in the stomach. Hard.

"_Not you two." _Shifu said with gritted teeth.

"Explain." Shifu snapped.

**A/N: Uh-Oh! Shifu regained consciousness a bit too early! Please review, and no flames. This is my first 'M' fic, mind you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Students." A gruff voice said, causing the Five and Po to look in the doorway.

"All of you, to bed." Shifu commanded. _"Now."_

"Oh, okay, Night Master-" Po began, then let out an 'Oof' as Shifu's staff jabbed him in the stomach. Hard.

"_Not you two." _Shifu said with gritted teeth.

"Explain." Shifu snapped.

Po sighed. "Alright, it started with an accident. See, what had happened was-"

"_That_ was no accident!" Shifu barked.

"If you would let him finish." Tigress said, earning a glare from Shifu.

"You are in hot water, yourself." Shifu said, pointing at her. "I can't believe that you… mated with this… _thing!_"

"First of all, Po is _not_ a thing!" Tigress said, glaring back. "Second, you were the one who told me that I had a chance to settle down. You didn't want me to be a warrior forever, and now that I have chosen to relax, you blow up in our faces! Damn it, make up your mind!"

"I will not be spoken to like that!" Shifu gritted his teeth. "I am your Father and Master, and I will be talked to with respect!"

Tigress clamped her mouth shut, furious. Po narrowed his eyes and glared at Shifu.

"Shifu, why the hell is this such a big deal?" Po demanded.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Shifu roared. "The deal is because-"

"Damn it, Shifu!" Po snarled. "Tigress is a grown woman, you cannot make every decision for her! She should be free to love whoever she wants and be able to do whatever she wants without you breathing down her neck! _You can't control her life forever!"_

Shifu opened his mouth to snap back, but clamped it shut.

"How long has it been since Tigress' last boyfriend? Or the last time that Tigress has done something of her own free will?" Po asked the Grandmaster. "The problem isn't with her, but with you. You've been a puppeteer since she was seven, and now that she's made a decision on her own, you flip out! She is not a second Tai Lung, get it through your head! She is the smartest, bravest, strongest and most beautiful woman I have ever met, she would lay down her life if it meant saving everyone, including you."

"She's developed her own manner of life," Po said. "How do you expect her to do anything in life, if you keep trying to control her?"

"I do not control her!" Shifu snapped, regaining his gruff composure, feeling rage seep through his veins.

"What do you expect of her? Are you afraid that one wrong step and she would lose herself?" Po asked him.

"No! I…" Shifu began, then stopped. His anger suddenly disappearing, replaced with confusion and sadness. "You… don't know what it's like…"

"Know what?" Po snapped.

"What it's like to lose everything!" Shifu yelled. "What it's like… to lose a person like Master Oogway, after knowing him for so long. What it's like to lose the man you once called 'Son', after watching him grow up, thinking he was destined for greatness. Only to watch him succumb to darkness."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Tai Lung, he's gone." Tigress growled. "And I know perfectly well how it's like to lose someone, I almost lost Po."

"Tigress… That's not…" Shifu whispered.

"What?" Tigress snarled. "Am I not good enough for you? Are you hating yourself because you have me for a daughter instead of still having Tai Lung?"

"Tigress, please… I didn't mean…" Shifu pleaded.

"Well, I'm leaving!" Tigress snapped. "I'm not a child anymore Shifu, I make my own decisions. Come on, Po."

Po blinked in surprise at Tigress' sudden decision. He was getting ready to ask her if it were really wise for her to decide like this, but clamped his mouth shut when Tigress turned on her heel and began to leave the room.

"Coming?" She asked, looking back at the panda. Po looked at Shifu, and briefly considered asking Tigress for them to stay and talk it out, but from Tigress' expression, she had had enough talking for one day. So he decided to go with Tigress, and wait for her to cool off.

"I'm sorry Master." Po bowed quickly.

And with that said, both Po and Tigress left the kitchen. Leaving Master Shifu to mourn his loss.

"I am such a fool!" He said to himself angrily.

* * *

><p>"Tigress, Po…"<p>

With their knapsacks of belongings over their shoulders the couple turned around to see the sad faces of their comrades. After everything they've been through, was this really the end? Was the Furious Five going to end here? It was hard to fathom, to EVEN fathom about. As much as they hated to admit it, they knew that the Five wouldn't last forever. That they would each find a mate and move on, while staying in touch with each other. True, the bond each of them shared would remain forever, but…but for the Five to end so quickly?

"What about us?" Viper asked. "Did you ever take into account what would happen to us if you two left?"

Po sighed, looking at the ground and lost for words. Tigress too, was silent.

"I honestly didn't," The feline admitted finally. "I was so upset with Shifu, that I couldn't think of anything else."

"We understand, but…" Viper began, then fell silent.

"What?" Po asked.

"Is this the end of the Furious Five, if you two are leaving?" Monkey asked, a note sadness entered his voice, which reflected his expression.

Po bit his lip, while it was Tigress' turn to look at the ground. "If Po and I are leaving, then…"

Tigress looked up at her comrades… no, her best friends. Her brothers and sister, that's who they were to her. Her family…

"I believe so, at least for now." Tigress said. "Shifu can't treat me like a child forever, so until he learns that, Po and I will not be here."

"Po, what's your say in this?" Viper asked softly to the panda.

"…I…" He began, then looked up to his friends with tears in his eyes. "I agree with Tigress. As long as Shifu acts this way, I don't see how we can all be happy."

"But by doing this, you're doing more harm than good." Crane spoke up for the first time.

"Crane." Tigress said. "We've made our decision, I'm sorry."

"You're the new leader," She bowed to him, shocking the avian. "For however long the duration of our leave is, I do not know when we will be back, but… we won't be gone forever I assure you."

"Tigress…" Crane began to bow, then leapt forward and latched onto the feline in a hug, similar to the way Tigress herself had to Po at Gongmen jail. Tigress returned the hug, as the rest of the Five and Po joined. It was completely silent, no words came to mind that would make the situation any better…

For a long while, everyone held the other in the embrace, refusing to let go. After what seemed like forever, they hesitantly broke the encirclement.

"Goodbye." Tigress whispered to her family.

"Take care of the Fearsome Four." Po said sadly, causing the group to embrace once more.

"We'll… see you later." The Panda said, and with that, the group broke the hug and said one last goodbye.

"Po, Tigress, take this…. Hope it'll help you two." Monkey said, handing the couple a bag. Upon receiving the satchel, Po felt the weight of at least 500 yen, which caused his eyes to widen.

"No," he shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Take it," Monkey asserted, forcing the satchel back to him when Po tried to hand it back. "Think of it as repayment for that ink bomb in your drawer."

"…Thanks Monkey." Po smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "Wait… That was you?"

Everyone glared at Monkey. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be that bad…"

The Simian bowed his head. "I'm really sorry Po, can you forgive me?"

Po looked at the Satchel he had been given, and back at Monkey. "I forgive you, how could I not? We're best friends."

Monkey grinned.

Po lifted his hood on his robe and Tigress followed suit as it started to sprinkle rain. With no more words to be spoken, Po and Tigress nodded, then bowed. The Fearsome Four bowed back, and with that, the Panda and Feline began their descent down the Village.

* * *

><p>Po stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his goose father running toward him. How the hell was he going to break the new to him? This was going to be really rough…<p>

"Hey… Dad…" Po said halfheartedly, his voice sounded hollow.

Even though he was eccentric and oblivious to certain matters, Mr. Ping instantly knew something was wrong. He took in both Po and Tigress' current attire, they were dressed for travel, and their packs bulged, as if every one of their possessions were contained in said pack.

"Son… what happened?" The Goose asked.

"There was a… dispute, at the Palace. Tigress and I decided…" Po stopped, looking into those amber eyes of the woman he adored, searching for the right words.

"Needless to say, Po and I decided to go traveling." Tigress spoke up, when Po's voice deserted him.

"What happened at the Palace?" Mr. Ping asked.

Another glance, and this time, Tigress knew not what to say. They both looked at the ground, at a loss for words.

"Po…?"

The Panda looked up to see his father giving him a worried look. "Is everything alright?"

"We decided to travel for a little while," Po repeated. "We just need some time to think, don't worry Dad, we won't be gone forever."

He hated leaving his father with sparse details, but it was really hard to talk about why they were leaving for real. The Goose nodded, whether in acceptance at Po's decision, or just respecting his privacy, Po was not sure.

"As you wish." Mr. Ping said. "But I just want you two to know, if there's anything you two need, please stop by my shop…"

The Avian jumped up and hugged Po around the belly, causing Po to hug back, tears in both eyes.

"I love you, Dad…" Po gasped, trying to hold back the pain.

"I love you too, son…" Ping replied, hugging him as tightly as he could.

Tigress stood by, not sure on what to say or do during the embrace. She felt… like an outsider, as if she was destroying her life and… Po's. She found tears in her own eyes as Po and Ping broke the embrace. She felt horrible…

"Shall we go?" Po asked, holding his hand out to Tigress. Her tears were lost in the rain.

The Feline took his hand, and together they made their way out of the Valley of Peace. She gripped his hand tighter as they entered the tree lines of the North West, and Po stopped.

"Tigress… how are you feeling? Really?" he asked her.

The Feline shook her head. "Am I destroying your life? By making you leave with me?"

Po shook his head. "No, you aren't. Because you are still with me, so my life isn't destroyed. We are just traveling, are we not?"

"I would like to think of it like that, but…" Tigress trailed off. "I feel like I'm destroying your life, Po. I don't want you to leave everything behind for me, you can go back-"

She was cut off as Po pushed her against the tree, locking her in a passionate kiss. With guilt, she returned the kiss, still feeling rotten to the core at her hasty decision to leave. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Po wrapped his around her waist, bringing each other closer as the kiss intensified. For a long while, Tigress pressed up against the tree, with the man that she loved, until they broke the kiss.

"Do you want to go back…?" Po offered. "If we just talk it out?"

Tigress shook her head. "We need this. We need time alone, collect our thoughts and then we'll come back. We won't be gone forever, Po, I promise, alright?"

The Panda nodded. "We will come back, as soon as we can."

And it had been nine months….

…Since that day.

Not a single letter… Perhaps they had a good reason?

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for the new chap. I hope this turned out as well as I thought it did. Well, I've been so busy with school, writing 'KFP: Political Alliances' and whatnot, that I have had barely enough time to get some decent writing done on this. There will be a third chap, and then that is the end. However, I may come back to this one day, if inspiration strikes again. **

**I hope you have enjoyed this 'mini-series' so far, I am glad that I chose to write this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! ^_^ Glad that you enjoyed the last chap. And I hope you will enjoy the conclusion of this 'Mini-series', so yeah. Again, thanks for the reviews, and hope you enjoy the rest of Kung Fu Panda 3: Political Alliances.**

**Onward to the chap. ^_^**

**Don't own the name Tigria. Belongs to Monkeycyborgninja.**

"Students!"

The Geese, Rabbits, Pigs and a single Lion snapped to attention, eyes glued to the Grandmaster. The Children of the Valley were all tired, yet their excitement kept that feeling at bay. It had been their last class of the season, as the Four and Grandmaster Shifu always allowed a 'Vacation' from classes and resumed the following month. In a way, it was really like school.

"Dismissed." Shifu said, giving his class a small nod before bowing.

The class mix of at least 12 years of age bowed at the Grandmaster, then at the Fearsome Four, who had participated in the teachings. With the respects out of the way, the children walked to the giant double doors that led out of the Stadium and was reunited with their parents. The families began their descent down to the Village, while the mother of Kento remained behind.

The Lioness smiled, patting her young son on the head and walked toward the Four and Grandmaster Shifu. The Kung Fu Masters stopped their cleaning of the last class of the day to greet her and Kento.

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Ayane?" Shifu replied, smiling gently.

"I can't stop by and say 'Hello' and 'Thanks for teaching my child'?" Kento's mother laughed with amusement.

"Ah, you don't have to just pick up and leave." Viper replied, laughing with her. "You're welcome here, remember?"

"I remember." Ayane cast her eyes to the ground. "But…"

"Master Monkey, can you teach me that move again?" Kento asked excitedly.

"Sure, Kento." Monkey smiled, putting his arm around his shoulders.

The young Lion cub was completely oblivious to the expression on his Mother's face as Monkey led him over to the Training Dummy that resembled the Dragon Warrior. The one next to it had, ironically, been painted to resemble Master Tigress as well.

"So… still no word from them, I take it?" Ayane asked, gesturing to the dummies that Monkey and Kento trained on.

"It's been nine months. If they are not sending any indication that they are fine or something happened, I guess I deserved it." Shifu sighed, still harboring the self hatred of reacting the way he did that night. "It was all my fault. And I would do anything to see them again."

"It's not your fault. It's… a Father's usual reaction to a situation like that." Ayane replied softly. "Am I right?"

"I suppose so, still I should have not reacted the way I should have. Tigress has… never shown an interest in men before and, well…" Shifu sighed heavily.

"I guess I was afraid of losing her. I was unwilling at the time, to accept the fact that Tigress had now found someone…" Shifu admitted. "I know that Po would never do anything to hurt her, but still, in the back of my mind, I was a bit wary."

"I understand." Ayane nodded. "So, how have you all been? I haven't been able to stop by since I've been so busy."

"Actually," Shifu spoke up. "We were thinking of going down to Mr. Ping's for a late lunch, would you and Kento sup with us?"

"I'd like that actually." Ayane smiled. "However, can it wait until Kento is done? He's wanted to learn that move forever."

The Four and Shifu smiled, nodding. Looking over to Monkey and Kento, they saw that the young Lion cub was close to mastering the Chao-Wa Punch-Kick. It was an advance move, but after going so long of pestering, Monkey had given in and began to teach him. The move required precise movements and although Kento had a little trouble keeping his focus. This move required a balance of mind and chi, something that was a bit of a problem. As Kento's excitement kept him from concentrating, he had the movements down, he just needed to focus properly.

"Alright, Kento." Monkey said. "This dummy isn't a good enough opponent, as in, even if you perform the move successfully, it will not affect it at all."

"What do you suggest, Master?" Kento asked.

"Try the move on me." Monkey smiled at Kento's reaction. "Trust me, I've had years of training. I won't feel a thing."

"Are you really sure, Master?" Kento asked hesitantly.

"Positive." Monkey assured.

"Okay, here goes…" The Lion cub shrugged.

"Wait," Monkey said. "Take a deep breath…"

Kento did so. "Empty your mind…"

The Lion calmed himself, closing his eyes as he tried to empty his consciousness. But there was something in the back of his mind that simply refused to go away. The pain of his… _father_ leaving his mother for dead. The man who was supposed to be his father, he did not care. Prox was more of a Father than his _'biological'_ one would ever be. Not even caring about his mother clinging to the thread of life and leaving Kento to fend for both himself and his mother. His mother had recovered, thanks to Prox, whom the Lion cub now considered his real Father. However, Kento still harbored the hatred toward the man who left them. The anger began to boil, and it was hard to contain and withhold it.

The Lion's eyes snapped open, and Monkey was slightly shocked by the anger in his eyes. Spinning, he performed the correct movements, and then kicked, thrusting out with his fist, palm out. Master Monkey seized up, falling on his back, causing the group observing Kento's progress to cheer and congratulate the Lion cub.

Shifu began to walk toward Monkey to start the reversal, when Kento grabbed Monkey by the neck and hauled him in the air as if he weighed nothing. Claws extended, Kento reared his hand back to strike, mortal fear reflected in the Simian's eyes. Shifu was so shocked by the display of madness, that he temporarily froze up.

"Kento, contain yourself!" Everyone had blinked at exactly the same time, and as such, they did not realize a Snow Leopard suddenly appeared to grab Kento's arm just in time to save Monkey from certain mutilation.

"Kento…" the Snow Leopard said softly, helping Monkey out of the Feline's grasp and knelt to be eye level with the Lion cub. He was not surprised when he saw that Kento's eyes were crimson.

"Calm yourself…" the feline put his hands on the cubs shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. The Leopard was not perturbed when Kento suddenly grabbed his neck, the others, however, were shocked.

"Prox…" Kento mumbled, his eyes beginning to return to normal.

"I'm sorry, Baba!" Kento cried suddenly, flinging his arms around the Snow Leopard. "Forgive me…"

"Kento, it's not me you should ask." The Snow Leopard replied, as Shifu performed the reversal of the Punch Kick. Kento released the hug to look at him. "It's Master Monkey."

"Master, I understand if you don't want to teach-" Monkey cut him off gently.

"Forget it," Monkey said, grinning. "It doesn't matter, you did really good."

"I… did?" Kento asked, surprised. "But…"

"It doesn't matter, don't worry." Monkey assured. "I've worked up an appetite, how about the rest of you."

If it had been anyone else, they would have been concerned. However, Monkey forgave easily, as was his nature, and the let the matter slide. Shifu took one long look at his Student, and then nodded. He looked at the Four and they immediately began to clean up, and in a span of less than a minute, the Stadium was bare once more.

"Allow-"

"I shall buy." The Snow Leopard spoke up. "My treat."

"Are you sure? I do not-" But the Leopard waved a hand.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I don't mind."

Shifu nodded, and then to his Students, who bowed. They left to clean up and attend to whatever matter required their attention first, as they waited Shifu wondered exactly who this mysterious Snow Leopard truly was. It definitely wasn't Tai Lung, that much Shifu was sure of.

"Forgive me, but… who are you?" Shifu asked. "Kento called you 'Baba' but yet, I do not understand. What happened to-"

"He left Kento and Ayane." the Snow Leopard said flatly, knowing full well what Shifu was going to ask. "Ayane was not feeling well, none at all, on the brink of Death in fact. How I found out, really, was when I was saving Kento here, from an angry marketer, whom he had stolen something from him."

The Lion cub grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I managed to concoct a cure to what was ailing her. And I began to leave, thinking since I had done a good deed that I was no longer needed." The Leopard continued.

He laughed. "How wrong was I? Kento begged for me to stay, but I did not want to impose on them. Ayane offered to make some dinner, and asked for me to stay. I complied, I owed her at least that much. So, over dinner, she explained what had transpired. Needless to say, I cannot fathom why a man would leave such a beautiful woman as Ayane."

The Lioness blushed, lightly punching the Leopard on the arm.

"Needless to say, our relationship did not start immediately." the Leopard said. "I visited Kento periodically, stopping for dinner whenever I could. I trained Kento on some of the basics of Kung Fu, before recommending him to the Jade Palace classes. And, gradually, I felt accepted into this family. And finally, after a long night of thinking, and pondering on the question Ayane gave me. I decided."

"If he left, why should I?" He asked. "I swore to myself, I would not follow suit. They need me, as I need them."

"I was merely a traveler at first, with nowhere to go. My past, I'd rather not talk about. I do not care about my past." the Leopard replied. "But what I do care about is the Present, and the Future I have with my family."

As he said this, he wrapped an arm around Ayane's waist and brought Kento into a one armed hug. Shifu was silent, taking all of this in. And after a while, he smiled.

"I am happy that everything has worked out." Shifu bowed.

"Thanks, Grandmaster Shifu." the Leopard replied, smiling.

"But, you never told me your name." Shifu said.

"As for a name, I never really had a true name." the Leopard admitted. "An old friend, one whom I am unable to see anymore, called me 'Prox'. I do not know why, but it stuck. Ayane calls me 'Ven'."

"Ven?" Shifu asked, dumbfounded.

"Short for 'Ventus'. It means 'Wind' in Latin." Ven replied.

"Ah, I see." Shifu nodded, and his Students had just now finished and were coming back, now dressed in casual clothes. He had… lightened up, over the past nine months. His students were allowed more freedom, however, they were still expected to behave respectfully even though they were dressed informally.

"Are we all ready for dinner?" Shifu asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, pretty much." Crane spoke for the Four.

There was a loud growling, and at first, the Four believed they were under attack. But everyone started to laugh as Shifu clutched his stomach. The red Panda growled, and began walk toward the large double doors in embarrassment. But as he opened the doors, with a squawk, Zeng fell in front of Shifu, panting.

"Zeng, I was worried." Shifu said, helping the Goose steady on his feet. "Where have you been?"

"M-Master Shifu!" Zeng said, trying to desperately catch his breath. "There's… someone at Mr. Ping's… He wishes to see you and the Four."

_Ironic… _Shifu thought.

"Well, Irony has favored us this time." Shifu said. "We were just on our way to go there for some dinner. Thank you, Zeng. You are dismissed."

The Avian nodded, taking flight and began toward his quarters. It surprised Shifu that he even had the energy to keep flying. Looking back at the group, he allowed a small smile.

"Well, I take it we _have_ to go." he shook his head, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>-Village, Mr. Ping's-<em>

Ven, Kento, Ayane, Shifu and the Four smiled to all the villagers who greeted them, saying 'Hi' or 'Thanks, you too', to everyone that spoke. The Valley of Peace was… well, peaceful. It was nearly sunset, and the Valley was full of life as people bustled by, eager to get home to their families. Either that, or they were on their way to the late night shifts of wherever they worked.

"I just hope it isn't too full." Viper whispered over to her friends.

"You kidding?" Monkey asked, laughing. "When is the shop _not_ full?"

Since those nine months had gone by, the bond that each of them shared had strengthened more than ever. They really did feel like a family, closer than ever before. If only….

"True." Crane smirked. "After all, it is the only place to get noodles."

"Yeah," Mantis sighed, plopping down on Monkey's shoulder. "I miss them…"

"Don't we all?" Monkey sighed with his friend.

"Talking about missing them won't bring them back." Viper replied, her hurt still wounded her. But then again, they were all still hurting, they were just better at hiding it than Viper was.

"Viper…" Crane whispered, putting a wing around her and pulling the Serpent close.

"I miss them…" Viper sighed heavily.

"I know." Crane said softly, bringing her closer into a hug as they continued to walk.

"We're here," Shifu announced, cutting the intimate moment short.

"Master Shifu! Welcome!" Mr. Ping cried, ecstatic.

You would think Mr. Ping would have been angry at Shifu, that was not the case however. True, Mr. Ping did not speak to Master Shifu for weeks when he found out the real reason, but… being a Father himself, he could sort of relate. Regardless, the Goose had berated Shifu for his rash action, and soon, after a bottle of wine to lighten the mood, it was put behind them. There was nothing they could do, but wait.

After the Villagers were done with the formalities, they settled back down and began to attend to their families and meals again.

"Evening, Mr. Ping." Ven spoke up, smiling at the Avian.

"Ah, my number one customer!" Mr. Ping smiled back. "How are you?"

"I've been fine, thank you for asking." Ven nodded.

"You mean, someone who's bought more noodles than Mantis?" Crane whispered to Viper.

Viper just giggled.

"Mr. Ping, Zeng arrived a few minutes ago. He said that someone was here for me and the Four?" Shifu asked.

"Ah… yes." Mr. Ping said, suddenly uneasy. "Please, wait a second."

"Oh, the usual? I presume?" He asked the group, who nodded.

"Right, I will be right back." Mr. Ping said. "Please, seat yourselves."

They did so, and for a while, the Goose was nowhere to be found. They tried to start conversation, however, nothing came to mind. So Kento began to ask if there were any other techniques that he could learn after the Chao-Wa Punch Kick. Then the discussions really started, Monkey began to tell Kento of moves he could teach him. However, when it came to the really advanced ones, Master Shifu decided to step in and make sure Kento didn't get any ideas.

"…Yes, yes, they are right here." They heard over the laughing and the loud cries of the Children.

Turning, there was a robed figure accompanying Mr. Ping. There was something about him that was oddly… familiar… It couldn't be…!

…Could it? After all this time, he finally came back?

"Thank you, Mr. Ping." The man said. "Master Shifu, I presume?"

"Yes," the Grandmaster answered, it was not him. The voice was very different. "And who might you be?"

"A messenger." the man replied. "I merely came to tell you this, "Those you have thought lost, are now found. Happiness follows, and now, it is time to break the silence."."

"…Apologies." Shifu blinked. "I do not think I understand."

"Ah, I knew it wouldn't work. Thanks anyway, Liu." Okay, THAT voice they knew. From the entrance of the Noodle shop, came the person they were all thinking about. For the first time in nine months… he was back!

"PO!" They all yelled, leaping up, overturning the table in the process, and tackled the Panda to the floor. Laughing, the Panda took the hit, and hugged all of his old friends… no, his family. Even Shifu had joined the hug. Ayane, Kento and Ven stood up, ignoring the table and walked over toward the reunion. For a while, the hug continued, until the group had gotten their hug out of the way and let go.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you sent any letters?" Shifu scolded.

"AHEM!" the group suddenly stood up, looking at Mr. Ping. A wooden spoon in his hand, glaring at Po.

He stepped up to the Panda, who knelt.

"Hey Dad." he allowed himself a smile.

_THWACK!_

Mr. Ping had hit Po across the head with the spoon. "That's for leaving!"

He then hugged Po. "This is for coming back."

"Thanks Dad." Po smile grew.

Breaking the hug, he stood up. The Four and Shifu took a good look at the Panda. He was less rounded than he used to be, and three claw marks were etched into his left cheek. Po was dressed in a Jade green robe with gold trimmings, complete with a hood. All in all, the attire was much different that what he had left with. The Four wondered how he had acquired the wound, and his new attire.

"Po, how did you get the…?" Monkey motioned to his cheek.

"Oh, this?" Po asked, pointing at the claw marks. "Well, Tigress had a small nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Where _IS_ Tigress?" Shifu asked, glaring at the Panda.

"She'll be here shortly." Po assured. "Sorry, she just had to make a quick stop."

"I see." Shifu said, focusing his attention the ground.

"Po, I must go." The Man in the hooded robe said.

"Alright, thanks again, Liu." Po smiled, patting the man on the shoulder.

"Anytime, brother." The man nodded, causing the group to stare in shock.

"_Brother?" _The Four exclaimed.

The man lifted his hood, showing the group his face. He looked almost exactly like Po, however, he had a more serious expression. Despite his expression, his eyes held wisdom. And he appeared a few years younger than Po. He nodded, lifting his hood once more and turned.

"Apologies that I cannot stay any longer. Truly, I would, but my wife needs me." he said, as he began to walk away. "I shall visit again."

"Oh… Kay… bye?" Mantis said, then everyone else wished him farewells.

"Where have you been all this time?" Shifu asked again.

Po smiled as his stomach growled. "Can we talk over dinner?"

There was one thing that hadn't changed about Po: his appetite.

* * *

><p>"Wait… so, you found your real Dad?" Monkey asked.<p>

"Shh!" Po shushed, looking in the direction of Mr. Ping's counter. He had not heard. "Please, keep it down. I don't know how he'd take it. Yes, I did. But…"

"But…?" Ven asked, finishing his second bowl of noodles. Kento finished his third, right now, they were having a contest to see who could eat more. Naturally, Ven allowed Kento a head start.

"I'm afraid that it would break his heart. To know that I was at Arkoma with my real Dad and Brother." Po admitted. "I just don't know how to tell him."

"He's your…" Viper stopped. "Well, the Dad that raised you. He should understand, right?"

"I guess so." Po sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Oh! Before I forget, here you are, Monkey."

The Simian looked up from his bowl, to see the same satchel of Yen plop down in front of him. He was in awe, it was still the same size as when he had given it to the Panda.

"You… didn't use any of it?" Monkey asked surprised. "But I gave this to you."

"Correction, we only used _one_." Po smiled. "But the rest is yours."

"Curse you Panda. I have been patient enough, where is my daughter?" Shifu demanded.

"Geez, is that any way to treat your son?" Po asked, affronted.

The air went silent, Shifu's eye twitched. "Kidding! But… Um… there is something you should know, though."

"What would that be?" Shifu leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Baba…"

Shifu's ears snapped up, and he looked in the direction of the voice. Tigress stood in the doorway, a small smile on her face. There were two things that caught Shifu and the Four's attention. One, Tigress was dressed in a red dress, completely uncharacteristic of her. Well… she might have embraced her feminine side while she and Po were gone. The second…..

"Tigress… Is that?" Shifu began to ask, and the Four's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.

"Yes, Baba." Tigress said, walking over to the group and sat down next to Po, cradling the bundle of blankets securely in her arms.

"We would have come back sooner, but… we thought it better to wait." Po answered everyone's stare.

"I don't understand?" Kento spoke up. "What's going on?"

"Baba, I know that you're probably furious at us, but I just-" Shifu held up a hand.

"Please, let me see her." Shifu said, standing up and holding his arms out.

Tigress gently transferred the bundle from her own arms, to Shifu's. Moving the blankets, he came face to face, with a white baby tigress. The little girl yawned, opening her eyes wide to reveal the amber eyes of Tigress, but yet, she had the smile of Po.

She…. Po and Tigress had a baby girl.

"What is… what is her name?" Shifu asked, as the Four, and Ven's family crowded over the Grandmaster.

"Her name's Tigria." Tigress answered, Po put his arm around her and drew her close.

"She's beautiful…" Viper said, smiling at the baby.

"She got her looks from her mother." Po smiled, kissing Tigress on the cheek.

"But she has your smile… and appetite." Tigress smiled, leaning back into Po's hug.

Shifu didn't even realize he was crying until he noticed tear dots on the pink blanket.

"Y-Yeye…." Tigria cooed.

"Yes, Tigria. I'm your Grandfather." Shifu smiled, looking up at Po and Tigress. He gently handed the baby to Viper, who coiled up and created a makeshift cradle.

"Po… Tigress… Please, accept my apology." Shifu sighed heavily. "I have not… been myself ever since you two have been gone. Please, if you two will, come back to the Palace?"

"Yes, Master." Po smiled.

"Of course, Baba." Tigress smiled as well, bringing the Grandmaster into a hug. Po wrapped his arms around both of them, after all this time. Shifu had finally came to reality, he could not make Tigress' decisions for her.

"I am sorry, the way I acted." Shifu apologized. "It was not fair, to either of you."

"Let's just put it behind us." Po smiled. "Besides, we have to very important things to take care of now."

"Yes, you're right." Shifu smiled back. "We must create a-"

"Well, yes. We do need a nursery for Tigria, but I was going to say, we need to plan a wedding." Po smile grew, causing the group to stop what they were doing and look at the couple.

Tigress held up a hand, and a small gold ring glittered in the faint light of the sunset as she smiled. "We wanted to wait until we got back to actually hold the wedding."

"We have much to do. Much to discuss." Shifu said, snapping everyone out of their trances.

"Of course." Ven smiled. "We'll help too."

"We have a lot to do tomorrow." Po announced. "Man, it's good to be back."

"Good to have you back," The Four- no- Five smiled.

"Yay!" Tigria squealed as Tigress took her daughter back into her arms. The extended family, which included Ven, Ayane, and Kento, began up the Thousand Stairs, and toward the Jade Palace.

**A/N: Ventus A.K.A. Prox, is a character I'm sure you are familiar with. Both in name, and from 'Political Alliances'. ^_^ Well, he will also make an appearance in a new series that I will start up after 'PA'. **

'**Kung Fu Panda: Secrets in Shadows', is the name of the new fic that I plan to write. But first, I want to finish Political Alliances first. I will also write 'Kung Fu Panda 4' simultaneously. **

**I'm pretty sure most of you could have guessed how it would end, due to the foreshadowing at the end of the last chap. But regardless, I hope that none of you were disappointed. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites on this story, I enjoyed writing it. ^_^**

**Well, back to 'Political Alliances'. I literally stopped writing the new chap to finish up this, so it wouldn't nag at me. So the new chap for 'PA' will still be a while. I will get it done ASAP though. **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews and faves, and support, throughout this 'Mini-Series'. Thanks for enjoying it! **


End file.
